


The Volunteer Dads For A Day!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Adorable Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Baby Angels, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Seriously those are tags too?????, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: Castiel babysits a few orphaned angels for a day, and when the other hosts decide to help, things go smoother than expected - and a piece of Castiel's past is revealed!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel laughed as he went into his kitchen, pulling mac and cheese out of the microwave. The little ones ran around his legs, tugging on his pants and touching gently at his wings. Taking the day off school - and, by extension, the Host Club - was a great idea, considering he got to do this.

A small angel with pale yellow wings, no older than twelve, sat patiently at the table, waiting for his lunch. The others, much younger than him, ran around and chased one another, a few practicing their flying on the course Cas had set up by the couch. _Who knew a few pillows and cushions could keep them perfectly safe?_ he asked himself with a grin. He set down the still-hot meal and the angel smiled.

“Thank you,” he said politely. Cas patted his head gently, the angel smiling as he picked up his spoon eagerly.

“You’re welcome, Samandriel. Be careful, it’s hot.” One of the angels ran up to him and grabbed his leg, Cas prying him off gently and picking him up, stroking his pale blue wings. About four years old, he wore a large and nearly toothless smile. “Hello.”

“Hi!” Cas smiled and lowered the angel, the small one nearly bounding out of his arms and heading to the obstacle course. He sighed, leaning against the counter, looking at the seven children he was taking care of for the day, a sort of ‘foster dad’. Cas frowned a little. These poor angels didn’t have homes, another batch of cases of abandoned angels who can’t do anything to fend for themselves. Besides, even if they could, they would still earn substantially less than any homeless human. In the end, though, if this was how he could help, he’d do it.

Cas went into the small living room, finding an old book he’d taken out of the chest they had in storage. He smiled, pulling up a stool. The angels all noticed this and rushed over to sit on the couch or the cushions, waiting with bright eyes and fidgeting wings. Samandriel left behind his cooling food and went over, taking his place on the floor, closest to Cas. This angel seemed to admire him most in particular, considering he’d cared for him multiple times before.

“Alright, everyone,” he said, sitting, “story time.”

“What’s the story?” one angel asked happily as he opened the book to the first page. Cas smiled.

“It’s the story of The Little Angel. Has anyone read this?” A few angels raised their hands excitedly, others shaking their heads. Cas felt a bit like a teacher, and he adored it. He really loved taking care of these precious angels. “Well, this angel needs a name, first.”

“Castiel,” Samandriel suggested, smiling.

“Castiel!” another agreed. Soon there was a nearly-overwhelming chant of his name and he nodded.

“Okay, okay,” he said. The children quieted. “Once upon a time, there was an angel named Castiel. He was a curious angel, about my age.”

“That’s really old!” Samandriel shushed the small angel as Cas chuckled. Then again, he was old. Much older than these angels by far.

“One day he decided to go to Earth, wanting to see what humans did. He loved humans; he studied them and protected them more than any other angel did.” He turned the page, pausing before closing his eyes. “And one day, he fell in love with a certain human. This human was perfect, kind, smart, amazing. His name was…” He pouted, thinking of a name. It finally came to him. “His name was-”

“Hey, Cas.” Everyone looked toward the now-open door, Dean poking in. “What’s up?” To his confusion, Cas suddenly blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host Club all stood by the door, waiting. Cas hadn’t shown up that day for morning work, so everyone decided to skip for a while and see what was up. Of course they brought gifts ranging from candy to clothes, each having a different idea of what was going on. Dean wondered if Cas was sick; Sam thought he was working overtime at another job; Gabe asked if Cas had slept in; Kevin thinking the angel was writing his novel; and LM figuring he just chose to abandon his duties for the day. When they heard Cas’ voice floating out of the almost open window, Kevin had scooped up the spare key under the mat that Naomi had said they were free to use, opening the door.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, leaning in the doorway at the front of the group. He hadn’t really been paying attention to what Cas had been saying, and was very confused when Cas blushed. The other hosts snickered, Dean raising an eyebrow. “Uh, are we interrupting?” All of the small children, as they could pinpoint, were staring at them. Out of nowhere, conversation exploded.

“Humans!”

“His hair is so long!” Sam laughed.

“His soul is soooo bright!” One angel pointed to Dean, him smiling a little. He began to entertain the thought that Cas could see his soul, too. Another thought came to him - if Cas had a soul, which he probably did, it would most likely be the brightest soul to ever walk Earth and Heaven. Dean sighed softly at the idea, the angel as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

“Love!” Everyone turned to Dean, who swallowed nervously. One angel laughed. “Love love love!” Cas chuckled anxiously and picked the angel up, pressing his forehead to hers. The angel laughed, Cas pulling away with a smile. “Okay.”

“What was that?” Gabe asked, walking inside.

“We can communicate telepathically,” Cas explained, putting down the angel. He bent down to face them. “Now, everyone, take turns trying to fly, okay?” They all nodded and went to their task, Cas going to the club. They grinned, getting into the small kitchen/dining room/living room.

“So… angel radio?” Dean clarified. Cas tilted his head before shrugging and nodding.

“I suppose you can say that.” The others nodded, approving of Dean’s summarization. “So, what brings you all here?”

“We got worried when you didn’t show up,” Sam said, putting his hands in his pockets. Cas frowned.

“I called ahead,” he said, puzzling Dean. He remembered getting a call from an unknown number, but didn’t answer. He shrugged. Cas smiled.

“Please, sit down. Are any of you hungry?” He immediately went to the fridge, trying to busy himself. They all noticed this, doing as they were told. Cas rummaged around, coming up with some juice he’d recently purchased. He held it up, a questioning look in his eye.

“We’re good,” LM said, nodding, “so what _are_ you doing?”

“Sit down,” Kevin added, “you’ve been working so hard.” Cas let out a soft breath, the angel putting the juice away and taking his place at the table. They glanced to the angels, who were laughing loudly, Samandriel guiding everyone.

“Are you a foster dad, or something?” Lucifer inquired.

“You could put it like that,” Castiel said. “Well, I’m babysitting, I guess.”

“Babysitting?” Dean wondered aloud. Cas gave a short nod.

“These are angels from the orphanage nearby.” He took a look at them again, as if he were a parent concerned for his child. “I’m caring for them for the day, as a father of sorts.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Sam praised, “taking care of them is a good thing to do.”

“Well…” Cas’ hands fiddled with one another in his lap. “If I didn’t have my mother, I would be on the streets, too.” Dean frowned, the mere thought angering him. His angel didn’t deserve to live that way, and neither did these angels.

“Guys,” he said, standing, “what d’ya say we help Cas out for the day?” Cas raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

“I can’t ask that of you,” Cas disagreed. Dean smiled.

“Oh, I’m not asking.” And then everyone’s lips stretched to a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Not too long later, everyone had been assigned to an angel. It was a good thing there were seven angels for the seven hosts, each having one for the day. Lucifer - called Luci, so as not to frighten the angels - and Michael had gotten a pair of twins, Cas had a young girl, who was a bit troublesome, considering she kept saying ‘love’ over and over, and Dean Samandriel, the best behaved angel. “Why are these two so difficult?” LM asked in unison, trying to gather up the twins. Sam laughed.

“Maybe because they’re just like you,” he teased. LM shot him a glare, Cas playing a small round of ‘tea party’ with his angel and looking over. He let the girl pour him a cup of ‘tea’, rolling his eyes with a laugh before going back to her. Dean sat with Samandriel, who was reading a book next to him, and watched Cas with a reverent and distant smile. He could imagine Cas playing with a different girl, an angel just like that one, only they all had the same last name… He found himself blushing madly and sat up, swallowing.

“I think the angels are noticing,” Samandriel slyly said to him, motioning toward the angels who glanced to him for a moment. Dean knew he had to act dumb.

“Noticing what?” he asked, Samandriel raising his eyebrows and turning the page in his novel.

“Your obvious interest in my brother, of course.” Dean froze. _Am I really that noticeable…?_ he wondered.

“I don’t have any interest like- like _that_ ,” Dean countered unconvincingly. Samandriel chuckled.

“You do,” he said simply. Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Would you like to know more about him?” Dean now raised his own eyebrows.

“Really?” Samandriel nodded before standing.

“Castiel?” he questioned politely, the elder angel redirecting his attention from the play-doh cookies he was pretending to eat, “may I go outside?” Cas nodded.

“Of course. Don’t go too far. Dean, will you go with him?” Cas tilted his head, Dean nodding.

“Sure. C’mon, Alfie.” Everyone paused.

“Alfie?” they all somehow said at the same moment. Dean shrugged.

“I mean, I can’t call him Sammy. He kind of looks like an Alfie, too.” Both angels and hosts alike were left in a bemused silence, small voices shouting ‘Alfie, Alfie, Alfie!’ as soon as Samandriel and Dean had stepped out the door. They walked in silence down the steps until they reached the ground, Samandriel beckoning him to a bench. They sat down, Samandriel looking him over. Dean licked his lips - despite the angel being young, he knew the extent of their power. He felt like he was being judged. He turned away and stared at the streets where people were milling around, young people to old, angels to humans, some with shopping bags and others with nothing.

“You do know Castiel is a decorated war hero, right?” Samandriel asked without deviating his gaze. Dean seemed taken aback by the question, then remembering that Cas had been in the wars.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod, “I know he was in the wars.” Samandriel glanced to him without moving his head.

“He met father himself. Castiel is a very special angel indeed. He’s everything father wanted angels to be; protectors of humanity.” Dean chuckled.

“He protects us, alright.”

“Only the most worthy should gain Castiel’s heart.” The abrupt statement made Dean bite his lip. “You are most definitely worthy.” Dean furrowed his brow. As if Samandriel could tell what he was thinking, he said, “Your soul is bright and pure. Of course, the others’ souls are, but if he has an interest in you, there is nothing holding you both back.” Samandriel laughed. “Besides competition, of course.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Dean blurted.

“Because you should know. Castiel is strong yet delicate. The wars have left scarring on his mind - he saw carnage you could never believe. He did things that no angel should ever see. Surely you know this.” Dean was about to respond when he heard someone calling his name.

“Dean!” Sam called, poking his head out the door, “c’mon back in, it’s time for dinner!” Samandriel and Dean exchanged a look, both nodding before heading back in.


	4. Chapter 4

The angels all ate eagerly, the Host Club sitting in the living room with drinks and dinner of their own. Although Cas had protested, the humans had insisted on buying dinner, deciding to get fancy pizza for everyone and donating large sums to the orphanage from which the angels had come. Cas finished his slice and wiped his hands with a napkin, lost in thought. “What’s on your mind?” LM asked, mouths full. Cas chuckled.

“I was just thinking about my future.”

“What about it?” Gabe wondered. Cas shrugged.

“Well, my career - I want to be an author, of course, published like my father - and… a family.” Dean blinked a few times, looking into his lap where his pizza sat, untouched. “I’d like to settle down when I’m older,” Cas went on. “Marry someone kind and smart, someone who would be good at raising a family. We’d cherish each other and our child.” Dean so desperately wanted to say _‘I’d cherish you_ ’, thinking better and staying quiet. “Perhaps I’ll adopt.” Cas began to blush. “I think that might be the only option, though.” The others raised an eyebrow, laughing when Cas did, Dean’s heart going one hundred miles per minute. If adopting was his only option, that meant… Dean smiled at Cas as he laughed, his grin lighting up the room.

The angels looked over for a moment, Samandriel smiling a little before going back to his food.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was filled with nervous and awkward chatter between the majority of the hosts, the group piling all of the angels into a limo Dean had called ahead for later that night. They all sat with their angels, who were quickly falling asleep. Castiel let the angel’s head rest in his lap, Gabe and Sam whispering to one another as they cradled theirs. LM were nearly sleeping with their angels as well, Samandriel continuing to read his book as Dean gazed at Cas. He was so caring, so loving. Earlier he’d even wrangled them all up to go to a park before they’d arrived, the angels telling them excitedly. Cas, of course, was as humble as he could with the kids, which Dean found so selfless and kind.

Dean sighed, smiling. He always seemed to be happy around Cas, thinking back to what he had said to Amara - that Cas could be an exception. Samandriel’s words gave him hope, as did Cas’, but he still felt kind of awkward about it. Now, though, he could see Cas for the beautiful angel he was.

When they got to the orphanage, they took the angels up to their joint room and put them into bed. They each said goodnight, the little ones replying sleepily, Cas going to each and turn and tucking them in. The other hosts watched with grins, Cas going up to Samandriel last. Samandriel smiled at Cas and gave a short nod, Cas blushing and shaking his head. The hosts glanced to one another, shrugging. It was probably angel radio. They all left, Cas turning off the light as the angels slept, getting into the limo. Cas smiled and let out a breath, eyes distant.

“Cas?” Dean asked, Cas blinking a few times. He looked to Dean, who sat next to him, and smiled.

“Sorry. I’m very tired.” He yawned cutely, Dean chuckling.

“Yeah, I get it. Taking care of them must be hard.” Cas shrugged.

“It’s not much trouble at all, actually.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I made you all miss your Host Club activities today.” The others laughed, shaking their heads.

“It’s fine,” Kevin said. Gabe and Sam nodded, their hands linking in between them.

“It was fun,” they said together, both laughing some more afterward.

“It’s way better than having to cater to girls all day,” LM added, “but those twins were hard to handle.” They broke out into grins, soon getting to Cas’ home. He offered coffee but the hosts politely declined, waving to Cas as they got to their cars and limos.

“Goodnight, Cas,” Dean said last, Sam already in the car. They both smiled at each other, looking away at the same moment, cheeks red.

“Goodnight, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Gabriel's over-indulgence in candy lands him with a cavity! What will happen to him over three days? How will it affect his and Sam's relationship? Find out next time in one of my favorite rewrites, in chapter twelve, Gabriel's Three Bitter Days!


End file.
